


Hope

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has it’s low points - this is especially hard for those in the public eye. Famous!Kurt and his totally normal boyfriend Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't write anything under 1k. This is in the same verse as 'Fan' but can be read as a stand alone fic.
> 
> December 8th prompt ‘Hope’
> 
> I don't own Glee. Let me know if you enjoy it! x

Neither boy understands how the argument started. One second they were having one of their usual Skype dates, organising the next weekend Blaine will get to fly out to LA - all smiles and laughs, and then the next had them both with tears in their eyes and raised voices.

“I just, I don’t know if we can do this...If I can do this” Kurt whispers, avoiding eye contact with Blaine through the screen.

“You don’t mean that, we’ve been doing this for years, we can do this” Blaine says, determined for Kurt to see that they are worth fighting for. How can he just give up on them? After all they’ve been through?

“God, It’s not that I don’t want to! Blaine - of course I want to. It’s just with the show picking up...I mean, we barely have enough time to talk to each other as it is...it’s just going to get harder…” Kurt argues, tears spilling over onto his cheek. 

“So we’ll work harder!” Blaine yells, losing control over his voice to the sudden sense of dread and agony washing through his system.

“It’ll just be missed Skype dates after Skype date. Unanswered texts and forgotten emails -” 

“Oh what, so you’ll be ignoring me on purpose then?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You might as well have!” 

“This is what I mean, miscommunication...unable to hold you, or kiss you, or just be in the same room as you. I miss you so much, but it’s just so hard. It’s so lonely here...no one ever tells you how lonely it is…” Kurt sniffs, wiping his watery eyes, his face red and emotional.

“I’ll be there in a few weeks...please, Kurt.” Blaine practically begs, pleading with Kurt to see the end of this disastrous conversation.

“I need to go”

“Kurt”

“I’ll talk to you soon…”

“No, Kurt! We need to talk about this now. God, why are you running?”

It was too late, the screen's already blank and Kurt's already logged off. Blaine angrily shuts his laptop screen and shoves the device away before getting up out of the chair and slumping onto his bed. He pulls out his phone and quickly dials Kurt’s number. 

_“Hi you’ve reached Kurt Hummel-”_

He tries again.

_“Hi you’ve reached Kurt-”_

And again.

_“Hi you-”_

And again.

In frustration he throws his phone across the room, uncaring to think of the damage or where it may fall. He angrily wipes the constantly forming tears in his eyes - how was he going to make Kurt see that they could do this? He only had a few more months until he graduated NYU and could finally make the move across to LA. Kurt was going to change his mind, he was sure of it, he had to change his mind as the alternative Blaine couldn’t even bare thinking about.

* * *

Both boys don’t sleep a single wink that night. Blaine lies in his bed in New York City, tossing and turning at the thought of losing Kurt - why can’t he see that they can make it? Kurt sits in his rented apartment in LA’s living room all night, watching pointless reality TV shows until the sun comes back up. Blaine falls asleep halfway through his morning lecture - his mind way too occupied by the fight to even begin to think about Stanislavsky and his many techniques. Kurt nods off whilst getting his makeup done for filming and stumbles on multiple lines aggravating both the director and his fellow cast-mates. They’re both a complete mess.  

* * *

**@Royalefan101**  
_So i was on a tour of ‘The Royale Chronicles’ and i saw Kurt being transferred between sets and he looked really upset??_

 **@Royalefan101  
** _i spoke to him a little and told him how much i loved the show, he thanked me but he was really distracted??_

 **@elliottroyale  
** _lol typical kurt. cold and bitchy_

 **@Royalefan101  
** _i didn’t mind considering everything he does for us...but it wasn’t like that at all_

**@KurtHummelNews retweeted a photo [Photo]**

**@HumRoyalefan**  
_wow he does look pretty upset…_

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _what if he’s been crying ?? oh god_

 **@elliottroyale**  
_ugh we have no clue what’s going on with kurt and we should all stay out of it. morons._

* * *

As the proud boyfriend he is, Blaine follows many news accounts on Kurt on various different social media platforms. His scrolling through his twitter timeline in an attempt to ignore his unanswered calls to Kurt when a photo of the man himself is newly retweeted onto his timeline. He stares at photo of Kurt and a fan from this morning and he doesn’t look much better than Blaine feels. His hair is pretty much a mess, his eyes look extremely sad and Blaine’s sure he’s wearing what he knows to be Kurt’s slouchy and lazy outfit. Blaine quickly saves the photo (as he does with many photos of Kurt), sends off a few quick texts then opens google. He’s going to win back Kurt’s confidence in their relationship in such a grand way that Kurt will never ever doubt they could make it through anything, he’s just got to get started…

* * *

A bouquet of red and yellow flowers lands in Kurt’s trailer the next afternoon, just what he needs to brighten a miserable morning. He smells them in awe before reading the heart shaped label attached.

 _‘K,_  
_My love, my moon and my stars._  
_You are my world.  
_ _B’_

Warmth floods Kurt all over, his body thrumming with the need to both scream out his love for this man who has put everything into loving him and the need to break down and cry. He brings up one of the flowers to his nose to smell again, they’re beautiful. He pulls out his phone to send a much needed text message.

* * *

**Outgoing text to Blaine Anderson, 4:34pm**

_I love you, I love you so much. I just needed you to know that._

**Outgoing text to Blaine Anderson, 4:36pm**

_Also, they’re wonderful. Thank you._

**Incoming text from Blaine Anderson, 5:00pm.**

_< 3_

* * *

The next morning a sing-a-gram turns up on set, serenading Kurt with a medley of the songs that have littered his relationship with Blaine. Kurt’s sure that Blaine would’ve been here to sing himself if he wasn’t stuck in his classes in New York. His co-workers coo over the grand gesture of romance and pull out their phones to film it.  

God, Kurt thinks, he hasn’t even done anything wrong. This is me, this is all me and my issues. Kurt’s completely astounded again to be reminded that Blaine will go to great lengths just to remind him that he’s completely and undoubtedly loved. What was he thinking? Thinking that for even a moment, he could let this man go?

* * *

Lastly Blaine organises a plane to fly over the ‘The Royale Chronicles’ lot whilst he knows Kurt is filming. The entire cast is dragged outside to see the message flown across the sky. The plane’s banner reads: ‘Always and Forever. K+B.’ which causes Kurt’s eyes to well up with tears, his stomach swooping with uncontrollable butterflies. It’s a typical Blaine move, now Kurt’s got to make his.

* * *

**@Royalebabe**  
_omg did you seen the plane that was flown over?? it has to be from blaine????_

 **@kurtblainexo  
** _k+b = kurt + blaine. god, they’re so romantic_

 **@elliottroyale  
** _ugh, it’s kinda gross they feel the need to parade their “”love”” it’s such a PR move lol. nice one._

* * *

Blaine’s finishing up on a paper when the sound of keys turning in his and Kurt’s shared apartment’s lock rattles through the apartment, it’s pretty out of the blue considering it’s almost midnight and only him and Kurt have a key. He sneaks up to the door quickly, his mind racing one what to do when the door swings open and Blaine can’t believe it, Kurt’s standing there with a bag over his shoulder.

“Hi-” But the greeting isn’t finished. The two men practically throw themselves at one another, connecting in a deep and passionate kiss. Kurt’s bag drops to the floor as he wraps his arms around Blaine’s waist and lifts him up into the air, deepening the kiss. They pull away breathlessly, though still holding onto each other tightly.

“I love you, I love you so much” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s lips.

“I know you do, I know, I love you too” Blaine responds, pulling Kurt into another kiss.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”

“Shhh, it’s okay. I can’t believe you’re here” Blaine murmurs, squeezing Kurt closer to his body. 

“I can only be here for the next 48 hours, but I’m here. I knew we wouldn’t be able to get past this until we saw one another and I couldn’t wait, I couldn’t” Kurt explains, rambling from where his head is now resting in the crook of Blaine’s neck. He’s missed his smell.

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Blaine says again, “I love you”

They hold each other tightly, standing in their doorway without moving, just basking in the fact they can finally be together after such an emotionally draining week.

* * *

That morning Kurt wakes up wrapped in Blaine’s arms, he sits up, carefully shifting so he doesn't wake Blaine up as he slides out from underneath his grip. The early morning sunlight streams in through the window, casting their room in a golden glow. Blaine snores slightly before moving into a new position, turning away from the sun’s light.

He’s so beautiful, Kurt thinks, I am so lucky to have him. 

Kurt leans over to his bedside table to get his phone, he quickly snaps a few pictures of Blaine stretched out sleepily before choosing his favourite one and uploading it swiftly to Instagram. He smiles to himself, beyond happy that they were able to work things out, before placing his phone back on the side and snuggling back down with the man he loved.

* * *

**@KurtHummelNews  
** _Kurt posted a new photo on Instagram: [PHOTO] My everything. You give me so much hope for our future._


End file.
